Small Talk
by lttlelola
Summary: they never were ones for small talk tommy jason pairing, set after forever red, no disclaimer cause you know i don't own them.


Authors note- alright everybody knows that I'm a slash writer, and I'm not changing! I usually write a Cam Hunter one, or now I'm writing a Draco Harry, and a Oliver George and a Dylan Marco, grins anyway I'm going to try something new here, a Tommy Jason one. Now remember all, this is my first Tommy Jason so please be kind!

Small Talk

_God! How I could just walk away without saying anything_? Tommy was so surprised that he came and that they hugged. Yet, everyone knew something was missing. They may have called each other 'bro.' and put on like everything was good. But it wasn't the reality of the matter, was that Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott, the original green and red rangers hadn't seen or spoken to each other since the Turbo mission, when Justin got his powers.

Tommy sighed and hit his head on the door to his home. He'd been leaning with his back to outside world, since he got home. FIVE hours ago!

Billy, the original and smartest blue ranger had been there when he got home, sitting in the living room waiting for him. Billy's wife, the original yellow ranger, Trini was, as Tommy found out when he walked in, and was still hearing from his ticked off blue teammate. "Trini, is trying to talk to your best friend who it seems after you walked out on the first time seeing him in YEARS decided to go get drunk! You're just lucky that he went to Bulk and Skull's place and they had enough sense to call us!" Billy said doing something he rarely ever did, yell. Tommy sighed and hit his again. "will you stop doing that! You're going to hurt yourself! I don't want you to be unconscious when Jason sobers up enough and comes to claim your ass for all the shit you've put him through!"

Tommy sighed once more and laid his back against the door again "I know Billy I kn.," Tommy broke off as what Billy had just said got through, raising his head Tommy looked at his other best friend in shock, "did you just say the words, ass and shit?"

"don't change the subject!" Billy blushed then calmed down, " What happened Tommy? You promised me and Zack that you'd talk to him." he reminded.

Tommy shrugged "I don't know, I was going to but after seeing him fight again, I couldn't."

Billy sighed and sat down on the nearest thing, which luckily happened to be the couch and it was facing the door where Tommy was. "what happened between you two Tommy?"

Tommy sunk down to the floor putting his head on his knees and closing his eyes, "A misunderstanding. I thought he'd played me that he was with Emily." Tommy started not noticing the three new people walk in to the room from the garage entry way. "that day on the beach, when I saw them together, and Kat came. I just didn't think. When he came back for the charity, I learned I was wrong. It wasn't what it appeared. That Jason was comforting Emily, not dating her. By that time Kat had came to mean so much as a friend, I didn't want to hurt her. So I let her think that I cared that Kim was under the spell, that I still cared for Kim. So that it wouldn't totally break her heart when we broke up, she'd think it was because of Kim, someone that she could measure up to, not Jason, not someone no one could ever measure up to."

Billy smiled, though Tommy couldn't see it, "you still love Jason, don't you?"

"I always have, and no matter what I always will." Tommy said still not looking up, he didn't want Billy to see him like this. Tears were in Tommy's eyes, they always appeared when he thought about what he'd lost.

"that's good cause I feel the same way."

Tommy looked up in shock, "Jas.! I'm sorry, I made a huge mis.."

Tommy's words were effectively cut off by Jason's mouth.

Billy smiled, and put his arm and wife, leaving through the garage the exact same way they'd got in. Billy smiled once more, when he looked back two of his best friends, love shining in his eyes, and burning brightly a different kind of love shown when he looked at his wife. "They never were ones for small talk." He said locking the door behind him.

Trini nodded and adjusted her yellow vest which she still wore, "what did you tell him to stall?" she asked turned her head sending her black hair, still long, into Zack's face stopping him from saying anything.

Billy chuckled "that Jas. had got drunk and you were trying to talk some sense into him, I may have cussed a bit too." He said blushing.

Zack feigned shock "you! Cuss? And lie! I've created a monster!"

"shut up Zack!" 5 different voices said in unison laughing.

"so is everything good Billy?" asked a perky female voice over the communicator Billy still wore.

Kim looked at her companions gather around the communicator in Billy's garage, worriedly when he didn't answer right away. "do you think something went wrong?" a blonde Australian female asked.

Rocky shook his head, "it's okay Kat, believe me we'd know by now if it did."

Adam nodded, "he's right, there's 5 communicators in the group, we'd know if it did."

Kim nodded as well putting her arm around her friends shoulder's. they'd bonded after the transfer of power to TJ and the others. Kat had come out to Florida looking for Kim. They'd talked, both realizing that though Tommy loved each of them, neither of them could replace nor equal his love for Jason, though Kim did take a part of Tommy's heart.

Zack laughed "ecch I'm sorry, the party you are trying to reach has been momentarily distracted by the need to run in and pull the curtains or the stripping males in the living room. Currently viewable by anyone going past, please leave a message after the beep--------BEEEEP" Trini and the others laughed at Zack's imitation of an answering machine.

"I guess you're out of a job rocky. "Adam said. Only to stop when he saw the look on Kim's face. "Kim what's wrong?"

Kim, had a faraway look on her face and a soft smile, "it's about time." She whispered.

"Kim? Are you alright?" rocky asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Kim looked at the three startled, then smiled. "yeah, I was thinking that Billy's right they never were ones for small talk." She said cutting the communicator off.

Tommy gets up and starts dancing "she wrote about us finally!"

Jason looks up from his spot in the bed, "bro., she's been writing about us in the big story remember?"

Tommy laughs and pounces on Jason making the bed squeak loudly.

Ti turns around "shhh! Jeez guys I'm supposed to be in bed I have to be at work in 4 hours! Do you want me to lose my computer?"

Tommy smiles sheepishly "sorry" he whispers then turns back to his boyfriend "I mean she finally wrote one centering around us aren't you happy?" Tommy asks.

Ti' watches Jason to see if he's happy. Seeing the look on his face and the look on Tommy's eyes. she frowns "Trip!" turning to her green haired snuggle partner, she points at them Trip sighs and shrinks them. Getting up Ti' puts them in a container then sits back down, "much better."

A N --- alright that's it hope you liked it please read and review! I'm going to bed now


End file.
